Wyvern's War (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Wyvern's War '''is a Venture: Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Renew Your Library Card In a cut scene, the Jacobs, Count Lionel, and Albert Modnik eventually reach an underground Fortress, which houses the Wyve Portal. You start off in the library, where you will find an Intelligence Panel. As always, activate the puzzle and then enter the pattern of four flashing lights in the same order as is demonstrated. You will open fence gates to the lower right, allowing access to an 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Powered-Super Button. Head down and to the right in the direction of the pressure plate, but stepping on it does no good because it is one of two pressure plate. The second one currently is locked behind another steel door that you will need to open before you can press the two pressure plates simultaneously. To open the second entrance, head toward the right. You will come across a long strip of tile, but there are pieces that are not positioned as they should be. Get close and you will see them bouncing around. Put them back in place to complete the path, then shove the box along said path. When it reaches the end, jump onto it and from there, double jump into the air toward the right. You should barely make it to the ledge above. Head up along the ledge and look to the left, where there is a noose dangling from a hanging platform. Leap over to that, climb up to its top and then leap over to the left again. Here, you will find a Sword Switch for Terrence. When he does so, he will open the second entrance that previously was blocking a pressure plate. Now head back around and have anyone stand on one switch as the other character automatically runs over to the other one and stands on it. You will cause another metallic door to appear on the area below. Run into it. Section Two: Ancient Acropolis You will reach the next room, which houses prison cells of skeletons, as well as Grotto Crawlers and Earwigs. Kill 10 of each, and 30 Dead Slenders run in. Kill those, too. Finally, nine random ones will each give you a Slender Eyeball upon death. Then, go into the room of the Wyve Vortex. Do '''not, and I repeat '''do not '''jump in yet! You will fall into a pool of magma and burn to some crust. Put each eye onto their position on the frame, and a black portal will appear. Jump in... IF YOU DARE! Section Three: The Wyve In a cut scene, you end up on a hovering isle in a hollow, surrounded by disturbingly unshaped and morbid void creatures. The Wyvern is seen flying, getting shot by some lasers to heal it. Dead Slenders teleport towards them in all directions. Kill 50, avoiding the Wyve Ichor the Wyvern ralphs all over the stage. Then you fight the titanic black dragon himself. But do not just fire at him with Tyler's gun! It will just get grazed, and keep flying and barfing on you. So, you got to destroy the Wyve Quartz atop those towering obsidian supports. Those are too high for you to reach, so build all the branches somebody who must have not made it left for you. Kindly fellow. Build it into a ladder, and then climb up. If you do not want to lose your precious studs, only climb until you can barely fire into it, and the explosion will not kill you. Repeat around a half dozen times, and now you can deal with that Wyvern. Either lure it in and then strike, or use Tyler to fire at it from a distance (this will simply scrape it with no damage done half the time; quick basilisk). Just keep in mind this is one strong tarragon; forty hearts, more then any other boss in a LEGO game, but no vexatious puzzles this time around! Just attack that hydra until you kill it. In a cut scene, just before it's death, it throws up Wyve Poison on Modnik, sending him falling into the void. It then convulses, morsel by morsel. In the final gameplay section of the Story Pack, climb to the tower atop the Exit Portal, grab the Dragon Egg, and jump in. In a cut scene, the Jacob Knights are honored for their large amount of quests completed, but a grim mood chimes in when Robert tells everybody Modnik fell into the void. In his honor, a pyre is started to burn all of his mods in honor (the larger ones are kept, though), and Willy Daniels holds a funeral in his honor. Finally, Robert fakes his death, complete with his legs up and tongue out. After the credits, like in the film, it turns out the Jacob Knights are filming their own movie, and Robert is completely fine. Trivia Inaccuracies * The blood is missing from the torture rack in the Acropolis for obvious reasons. Some paintbrushes are on it, though. * Modnik was not puked into the void, the Jacob Knights used Snowlems to attack the Wyvern, and Wyvern attempted to eat Modnik, before failing and finally spewing him into the void. * Modnik's honors are made hilarious in order to not upset children. * Robert hangs himself on a tree in the Jacob Knights' film (within a film), while in the game he fakes dead like a child, due to suicide being too violent for a LEGO game. Category:Venture: Missions Category:Venture Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin